Swimming is one of whole body exercises to improve lung capacity or endurance and reinforce the whole body. Therefore, swimming is being spotlighted as popular life sports all over the worlds, such as Korea, United States, Europe, Australia, Japan, China, and so on.
There are conventional swimming assistance apparatuses, such as swim tubes, floats, boards, and the likes. The swim tube is formed in a doughnut shape. A user can wear the swim tube to surround the waist or to support the user's upper body by covering a part of the swim tube with the hand. The float is formed in a ball which has a hand-grip. The user holds the hand-grip of the float to receive buoyancy. The board is formed in a plate type. The user holds the board to receive buoyancy.